bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock PS3 Trophies
The following is a list of Playstation 3 Trophies which the player can obtain in BioShock. Bronze Trophies Completed Welcome {Bronze} Successfully complete the Welcome to Rapture Level. Toaster in the Tub {Bronze} Shock an enemy in the water. Bought One Slot {Bronze} Purchase one slot in any Plasmid or Tonic track. Maxed One Track {Bronze} Purchased every slot in one of the Plasmid or Tonic tracks. Maxed All Tracks {Bronze} Purchased every slot in all four Plasmid and Tonic tracks. Tonic Collector {Bronze} Collect or Invent 58 Tonics in the Physical, Engineering and Combat tracks. In order to get this trophy, the player needs to save Little Sisters to get tonics as gifts, as 58 is the total number of Gene Tonics in the game. Basic Inventor {Bronze} Successfully invent at least one item. Ammo Inventor {Bronze} Successfully invented all possible ammo types. Avid Inventor {Bronze} Successfully invent at least 100 items. Upgraded a Weapon {Bronze} Acquire at least one weapon upgrade. One Fully Upgraded Weapon {Bronze} Fully upgrade one weapon. Two Fully Upgraded Weapons {Bronze} Fully upgrade two weapons. Three Fully Upgraded Weapons {Bronze} Fully upgrade three weapons. Four Fully Upgraded Weapons {Bronze} Fully upgrade four weapons. Five Fully Upgraded Weapons {Bronze} Fully upgrade five weapons. Weapon Specialist {Bronze} Acquire all upgrades for all weapons. Researched a Splicer {Bronze} Take at least one Research Photo of a Splicer. Fully Researched Thuggish Splicer {Bronze} Fully research the Thuggish Splicer. Fully Researched Leadhead Splicer {Bronze} Fully research the Leadhead Splicer. Fully Researched Nitro Splicer {Bronze} Fully research the Nitro Splicer. Fully Researched Houdini Splicer {Bronze} Fully research the Houdini Splicer. Fully Researched Spider Splicer {Bronze} Fully research the Spider Splicer. Fully Researched Bouncer {Bronze} Fully research the Bouncer. Fully Researched Rosie {Bronze} Fully research the Rosie. Fully Researched Little Sister {Bronze} Fully research the Little Sister. Prolific Photographer {Bronze} Take at least one photo in every research group. Quality Research Photo {Bronze} Take a Research Photo of the highest grade. Research PhD {Bronze} Max out all possible research. One Successful Hack {Bronze} Perform at least one successful hack. Hacked a Safe {Bronze} Successfully hack a safe. Hacked a Security Bot {Bronze} Successfully hack a Security Bot. Hacked a Security Camera {Bronze} Successfully hack a Security Camera. Hacked a Turret {Bronze} Successfully hack a Turret. Hacked a Vending Machine {Bronze} Successfully hack a vending machine. Skilled Hacker {Bronze} Successfully complete 50 hacks. Lucky Winner {Bronze} Hit the jackpot at a slot machine. Dealt with every Little Sister {Bronze} Either Harvest or Rescue every Little Sister in the game. Seriously Good At This {Bronze} Complete the game on the hardest difficulty setting. Silver Trophies Historian {Silver} Find every audio diary. Little Sister Savior {Silver} Complete the game without harvesting any Little Sisters. Gold Trophies Brass Balls {Gold} The player has beaten the game on hard difficulty without using a Vita-Chamber. A Man Chooses {Gold} The player has beaten the game on survivor difficulty. I Chose the Impossible {Gold} The player has beaten the game on survivor difficulty without using a Vita-Chamber. Platinum Trophy {Platinum} Completely obtain all other trophies in BioShock. (Trophies from DLC do not count.) Secret Trophies Defeated Dr. Steinman {Bronze} The player has defeated the crazed Dr. Steinman. Defeated Peach Wilkins {Bronze} The player has defeated Peach Wilkins. Restored the Forest {Bronze} The player has restored the forests of Arcadia. Completed Cohen's Masterpiece {Bronze} The player has completed Sander Cohen's great masterpiece. Defeated Andrew Ryan {Bronze} The player has defeated Andrew Ryan. Irony {Bronze} The player has taken a picture of Sander Cohen's corpse. Found Cohen's Room {Bronze} The player has entered Sander Cohen's personal quarters in Mercury Suites Note: This cannot be obtained if the player kills Sander Cohen in Fort Frolic, one must wait until one arrives in Olympus Heights, where he resides. Broke Fontaine's Mind Control {Bronze} The player has broken Fontaine's mind control. Became a Big Daddy {Bronze} The player has become a Big Daddy. Defeated Atlas {Bronze} The player has defeated Atlas. Challenge Room Trophies (not needed for platinum trophy) “The I in Team” - Rescuer {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “The ‘I’ in Team”. “The I in Team” - Expert {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “The ‘I’ in Team” in under 3:00. “The I in Team” - Collector {Bronze} Found all collectible roses in “The ‘I’ in Team”. "The I in Team" - Pacifist {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in "The 'I' in Team" without destroying any Machine Gun Turrets “A Shocking Turn of Events” - Rescuer {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “A Shocking Turn of Events”. “A Shocking Turn of Events” - Expert {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “A Shocking Turn of Events” in under 4:00. “A Shocking Turn of Events” - Collector {Bronze} Found all collectible roses in “A Shocking Turn of Events”. “A Shocking Turn of Events” - Master Electrician {Bronze} Charged up the Ferris Wheel 9 different times in “A Shocking Turn of Events” “Worlds of Hurt” - Rescuer {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “Worlds of Hurt”. “Worlds of Hurt” - Expert {Bronze} Rescued the Little Sister in “Worlds of Hurt” in under 15:00, on Medium or higher difficulty. “Worlds of Hurt” - Collector {Bronze} Found all collectible roses in “Worlds of Hurt”. “Worlds of Hurt” - Tough Guy {Silver} Rescued the Little Sister in “World of Hurt” using only plasmids, tonics, the wrench, and the research camera, on Medium or higher difficulty. Sources http://playstation.joystiq.com/2008/09/18/trophies-bioshock/ fr:Trophées PS3 de BioShock Category:BioShock